Pasa el Mundo, no el Tiempo
by Drakonov
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Thanos, Steve se da cuenta de todo lo que han pasado entre ellos. /Stuckony, Thorki, Scott&Sam, Clintasha, Vamora.


Thanos, tras innumerables y sangrientas batallas, había sido al fin vencido. Decapitado, deja descansar por fin a los héroes, y a todo el jodido Universo.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que, a sus pies, veía los ojos desorbitados del gigante morado, y es entonces cuando, después de aquella velocidad en la que la percepción del tiempo era producto de batallas y descansos, se da cuenta de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el tiempo que han pasado luchado codo con codo.

Los recuerdos son nítidos, pero la consideración con las que los había tomado era inexistente. A vertiginosa velocidad les sacaron de Wakanda y les llevaron a Nueva York, donde, en una mesa rectangular, personas tanto conocidas como desconocidas debían aliarse, sí o sí, para defender la Tierra y vencer la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Fue la vía por la que los regresados de Wakanda, los que permanecían en Nueva York, Thor que regresaba con Loki y Bruce, y un puñado de desconocidos, tuvieron que hacer de lado sus diferencias para combatir el mal con presteza y eficacia.

Y ahora, tras la tormenta, en la que la muerte se respiraba más que el oxígeno de sus pulmones, observa los resultados de la ecuación de factores adversos y se pregunta "¿cuándo ha pasado todo esto?".

Lo primero que ve Steve al despertar del letargo es a Bucky, vestido con una camiseta suya, peinando los cabellos de Wanda. Mientras, ella disfruta de un libro, vestida para andar por casa, leyéndolo en voz alta. Rumano o ruso, no sabría distinguirlo. Sabe que cuando están solos hablan en ese idioma, al igual que ellos comparten el _slang_ de Brooklyn de forma habitual. Están relajados, el tamaño el sofá no parece ser de su gusto y la decisión de hacer un nido y sentarse en el suelo ha sido una mejor idea. Esperan el desayuno, sin prisa, la televisión sonando de fondo, un poco alejada de ellos. Hablan sobre los actos pasados.

Tony, somnoliento, pasa por su lado y le acaricia el hombro.

—Buenos días, Cap —bosteza, para besarle castamente y dirigirse a la cocina.

El castaño saluda a Bucky y Wanda. Deja un beso en el pelo al soldado y le pregunta a la chica cómo está, tocándole suavemente la herida cicatrizada que tiene en la frente. Le dice que está curando bien, acaricia su cara y se aleja. Se acerca a la mesa grande, que no sabe cuándo han puesto, junto a la cocina. Han comido cientos de veces ahí, recuerda estar sentado en una de las sillas que la presiden, pero no es capaz de asegurar desde cuándo eso es así. Antes de Wakanda, de los Acuerdos, si convivían en la Torre, cada uno tenía cocina propia en su piso y apenas se veían. Pero no, ahora, para su alegría y desconcierto, todos se reúnen a la hora de comer.

Tony pasa junto al androide que trata de preparar un desayuno e igualmente conversan. Sin apartar la vista de la cocina, le pregunta cómo está, qué tal ha pasado la noche y, es una conversación tan cotidiana, tan diferente a las que tenían cuando pasaban tiempo en la Torre, que el cálido abrazo familiar le deja ahí, estático, en medio del salón-cocina, observando las escenas ante él.

Es el confort que Tony emana con él. Esa comodidad propia del regocijo habitual con el amado, permanecer juntos simplemente, charlar con el otro, deleitarse. Recorre el movimiento de su cuerpo por el lugar y sonríe, porque está enamorado, porque ambos se perdonaron tras la guerra entre los Vengadores que casi acaba con la vida de tantos en la lucha contra Thanos. La cabeza del genio es para él enigma de hermosa resolución, enamorado se tenía que hallar de alguna manera con esas formas ególatras pero no realmente, pura coraza de un corazón afable.

Clint, disfruta del espectáculo que monta Visión por la mañana, adormilado sobre el hombro de Nat, tapado con una manta de pajaritos. Juntos esperan hambrientos el desayuno, sentados en las sillas de la cocina, junto a la isla. Es casi cómico como se contrapone la familiaridad de él, acabado de levantar, con esa marca que te queda en la cara cuando has dormido bien, y ella, vestida —hoy cómoda, iban a hacer maratón de Juego de Tronos—, lista para lo que fuese. Sobre el regazo de Nat, sus manos enlazadas dicen tanto y a la vez tan poco.

El sol invernal salió hace poco tiempo, tras los ventanales la niebla matutino no permite ver más allá de los árboles que rodean el emplazamiento, la llovizna repiquetea en el cristal. Nat, paciente, con su pelo blanco —¡blanco!— recogido en un moño desarmado, le sonríe y hace una seña con la mano para que entre. Por una vez descubre que no está a la defensiva, su diligencia tan presente desde que la conoció ha caído en el ambiente acogedor.

Estupefacto, da un par de pasos hacia ellos y apoya las manos sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina, donde Visión tiene varios ingredientes esparcidos.

La amiga de Thor, Valquiria, entra en sujetador y pantalones de hombre. Saluda con la cabeza y, determinante, abre el armario donde guardan las botellas de alcohol. Sin buscar nada específico, coge la más grande que puede ver. La destapa, coge y de un golpe va toda para dentro. Le mira por el rabillo del ojo, coge otra botella, le hace un cabeceo como saludo y se acerca al sofá, tirándose cansada.

Gamora también entra, saludando de forma parecida. Estira su cuello, espalda y brazos según camina, directamente hacia la morena. Valquiria, increíblemente, se hace a un lado para dejarle sitio y pasa su brazo libre por los hombros de la mujer verde. «Buenos días», le susurra. Gamora estira las piernas y ella coloca las suyas como un puente, por encima. Valquiria le golpea —sin demasiada fuerza— en el hombro para apartarla un poco y comienzan a empujarse para acomodarse.

«Son tal para cual», piensa Steve.

—Hey, ¿por qué no desayunamos hoy todos aquí? —Propone Wanda.

Sam y Scott entran en el lugar. Sam directamente no lleva camiseta, Scott utiliza un pijama que había comprado a "cinco euros y te llevas dos" en el mercadillo. Cogidos de la mano, casuales. Sam devora la comida con los ojos y felicita a Visión por lo bien que huele, quejándose del hambre que tiene. Scott, tablet en mano, habla con su hija por videollamada, la voz infantil llena la escena.

Clint se remueve incómodo y Nat le acaricia el pelo. No ha sido fácil.

Ambas mujeres se quejan de tener que moverse para dejar sitio, pero ceden un ápice y continúan su conversación.

La cabeza de Steve es un tumulto de preguntas sobre cuándo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas. A su alrededor personas cansadas socializan y mantienen vínculos que no había notado. Están felices, más de lo que llega a recordar hace un año, o dos. No está muy seguro.

Toca su mentón y el pelo de su barba raspa los dedos. Sonríe de lado al recordar la expresión de Bucky al despertar de la criogenización, al verle por primera vez con aquel cambio de imagen. "Oh dios", había reído, "los años solo te ponen más bueno, querido". Y por supuesto, había enrojecido fuertemente, feliz —aunque horas después desapareciese la sonrisa en Nueva York—.

Bucky se levanta mientras los demás van llenando los sofás y el suelo frente a la televisión, y repara en la aparición de dos nuevos sofás acomodados al lado del central, en una especie de "C". Sorprendido, se da cuenta de que no sabe a ciencia cierta cuántas personas viven ahora en el Complejo.

El brazo nuevo de metal acaricia su mejilla, la mano humana le toma de la cintura. Su cuerpo se vence hacia atrás y la piedra de la encimera toca su espalda. El calor de otro cuerpo, enorme, le deleita. — ¿Estás bien? —. Pregunta Bucky, acariciando su nuca.

El tacto es suave y con sus brazos rodea la espalda del castaño. Se acerca a él, más, rozando sus narices.

Cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Sonríe y asiente.

Recuerda haber dormido acurrucado junto a él, con otro cuerpo a su otro lado. No hace falta decir quién es.

Descubre que por fin se dijeron lo que ambos habían guardado por tanto tiempo. Levanta una mano y acaricia el pelo largo, algo mojado, de su Buck. Sabe, y recuerda, el momento tras su llegada a Nueva York. Todo les acababa de explotar, el día anterior había despertado. Había un miedo inminente a morir —de nuevo— callando sentimientos que merecían ser dichos.

Cubre la mano de metal con la suya y la aprieta ligeramente contra su mejilla. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, respirando el aroma avainillado del jabón en su cuello.

Podrían haber pasado así segundos o minutos enteros, no hay prisa en separarse. Al igual que Tony, le deja un beso casto y, tomándole de la mano, le conduce hacia los demás. Toma asiento en el sofá izquierdo y Bucky regresa junto a Wanda. Tony ocupa, como puede, el último espacio libre del sofá central. En el suelo, T'Challa, a quien no había visto entrar, está sentado junto a Clint. Mantiene una conversación con las mujeres y Bruce. Él y Nat, sentados en el sofá derecho, ven las noticias, comentándolas desinteresados.

Visión levita los platos con ayuda de Wanda y les indica el placer que es para él cocinarles, comenta la receta que ha seguido y su "espero que sea de vuestro agrado" y varios "gracias" dan inicio al desayuno. Sabe que el androide había estado muerto hasta la semana anterior, pero conocedor del alcance de su poder —especialmente tras la guerra—, supone que conoce lo ocurrido a la perfección.

Peter, con un pijama de Hello Kitty, entra en la sala. Se restriega la manga por los ojos y se deja caer en el sofá junto a él, colocándose en la esquina al lado de Tony. Saluda, con una voz ronca, "buenos días".

Inmediatamente viene el recuerdo de una mujer en mitad de la calle, sangrando por la boca. Sabe quién es, la conoció apenas tres o cuatro días antes. No duda en levantar su brazo y pasarlo alrededor de los hombros del chico, apretándole contra sí. Se remueve un poco, algo avergonzado.

Es fuerte.

La escalofriante cifra de cuántos han caído resuena en televisión y, tristemente pero cierto, se alegra de que no fuesen más gracias a la presteza de Thor en avisarles sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Universo. Si hubiese sido por su orgullo y el de Tony, por la ineficacia del Gobierno, más de uno hubiera perecido en la guerra al no llegar a tiempo.

Y hablando —pensando— en el Rey de Asgard, aparece por la puerta, con su típica sonrisa afable y clamando un "¡GRATA SEA LA MAÑANA, AMIGOS!".

Sabe que los habitantes asgardianos pululan ahora por "Midgard", hasta que el Gobierno Intergaláctico o lo que exista que rija estas cosas, encuentre un lugar donde poder asentarles.

Steve se sirve un par de tortitas {pancakes, hotcakes}, pidiéndole a Tony que le pase el sirope. El Dios entra por la puerta y, expresando un locuaz "joder", tiene que dejar el tenedor a medio camino de su boca porque, efectivamente, es Loki el que le acompaña detrás. El grandullón, vestido únicamente con pantalones de chándal —y recalca lo de SOLO— se coloca a su lado y le vocifera, preguntándole si se encuentra bien.

Todas las miradas caen sobre él.

Mira fijamente a Thor, bajando la mano con el tenedor. Después mira a Tony, que se ha incorporado levemente, mientras le pregunta lo mismo, acariciando la mano del brazo con el que ase a Peter. Wanda, en el suelo, frunce el ceño y trata de leer en su mente. Bucky mantiene una mano en el cepillo y otra en el hombro de la chica.

Tony tiene una luz en el pecho, Wanda un corte en la frente, Bucky un brazo nuevo, Peter un piso heredado. A Thor le falta Mjölnir, a Loki su maldad. Sam no quiere volar y Scott no quiere encogerse. T'Challa no puede volver a Wakanda, ya no existe, y Hulk no puede volver a salir.

Bruce no tendrá otra oportunidad de regresar a su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora no ha pensado. Un autómata en el cada movimiento, orden, palabra y acción dicha y hecha ha sido provocada sin consciencia ni razón. Asumió junto a Tony el mando de los Vengadores, dando órdenes desde, casi, su médula espinal.

Pelear y dormir era todo lo que hacía.

Y lo recuerda absolutamente todo, ¡claro que sí! Pero no había dispuesto del tiempo para tomarlo en cuenta hasta ahora. Sabe qué ocurre a su alrededor, se asombra de cómo ni tan siquiera había pensado en ello.

No había tiempo. Solo supervivencia.

Mira a los ojos de Bucky, quien lanza una mirada a Tony. Éste se acerca a él. Acuna su cara entre sus manos mientras sigue hablándole. Bucky también se levanta, llamándole. Sus manos se mueven alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

Ambos se miran, le miran, y Steve asiente.

A una pregunta que no está muy seguro cuál es.

Ambos relajan sus facciones y Bucky ofrece a Tony sentarse en el suelo con ellos, pero declina la oferta y, en su lugar, decide revolver el pelo a Peter, sentándose nuevamente.

Thor le palmea el hombro. Loki sonríe —SONRÍE—, llevándose una tortita a la boca y suspira. "Midgardianos".

El recuerdo le llega como un flash. El sabor dulce del sirope se mezcla con el metal de la sangre en su boca, el techo blanco con el cielo encapotado y un jodido dios nórdico envuelve los cuerpos de él y otro dios de pelo azabache con electricidad, protegiéndoles, mientras el dolor en su pecho es tan potente que la inconsciencia le absorbe y los párpados se cierran con una luz verde entorno a sí.

Mira a Loki. No sabe qué hora es, pronto supone, pero viste un pantalón grande que seguro, es de Thor. ¡Oh! Y también la camiseta. Está reclinado, tranquilo, mirando al televisor, conversando con su hermano y también con el resto de los Vengadores y amigos. No parece dispuesto a atacarles, y conserva en su memoria que no lo hará.

Thor lleva el pelo corto. No le impresiona la primera vez que le ve así, cuando le vuelve a ver en Nueva York. Tiene su ojo cubierto y sabe que ahí ya no hay nada que ver. Sigue riendo, come como un cerdo y habla con la boca llena, a él, a los Vengadores, a su hermano, con el que comparte demasiadas y miradas y, nuevamente, se sorprende de no haberse intrigado antes por esa relación.

¿Cuándo Loki dejó de querer matarles? ¿Desde cuándo ambos se miraban con esa devoción tan abierta al resto? Porque el primer recuerdo que tiene de ellos así es con Thor de pelo corto y acompañado por un gigante de piedra muy majo.

Un hombre en pijama, alto, con capa — ¿pijama con capa? — entra y saluda. Sabe quién es, lo conoció durante la guerra. No se ha acercado mucho, pero se lleva bien con Tony y Thor. El Hechicero susurra un «tranquila» a la capa, que se revuelve tras él y le hace cosquillas en el cuello. La capa levanta uno de sus lados y parece saludarles también.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, termina de llevarse la comida a la boca y mira a Tony y a Bucky.

—Os quiero —sonríe, con la boca llena, al más puro "estilo asgardiano". Thor, observando sus acciones, obsequia a su hermano con las mismas palabras, besándole la mano.

Ambos castaños le miran felices. "' _Till the end of the line_ ", susurra Bucky, guiñándole un ojo. Tony le obsequia una mirada coqueta y un "y yo a tí". Lleva en su cuello dos colgantes que conoce bien. Son las placas de Bucky y suyas, se las dieron durante la guerra. Tras su casi-muerte.

Tras Loki devolviéndole a la vida, cayendo exhausto de rodillas.

Tras Peter y Wanda conteniendo al reaparecido Soldado de Invierno, destrozando el traje de él y su cuerpo en una pelea sanguinaria, ella desmayándose tras eliminar las palabras gatillo.

Tras Bruce y Stephen operando a Tony, el primero regresando a su forma «Bruce», el segundo insultando el no tener el ojo de Agamotto.

Había sido una larga lucha, constante.

Pero dejaron de lado su orgullo a tiempo.


End file.
